Moonshine
by Romance.Crime.Writer
Summary: This is my POV on how rollaro started. *After Gambler's Fallacy* I don't own the song that was associated with this fanfic, Bruno Mars is the rightful owner. Fin and Olivia have a small appearance, but is mostly Amanda and Nick.


_This will be a one shot only. I got this idea listening to "Moonshine" by Bruno Mars. I have this idea stuck in my head for a while, but I finally decided to write it. This is how they first hooked up. The lyrics to Moonshine will be in this one shot. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Olivia had sent everyone home 1 hour after she told Amanda she didn't trust her anymore. That conversation still replayed it still like a broken record. Fin was upset that she hadn't told him and then Nick looked real pissed, but not she really cared or maybe she did. Lately she found herself catching Nick glancing at her and looking back down at paper work she wasn't gonna get done. They both knew that couldn't date no matter what.<p>

Amanda was at home trying hard to forget what Olivia had said. It hurt that Olivia mentioned transferring her.

_"Lieutenant Murphy may trust you… I don't. And if weren't so short staffed I'd transfer for you. Today." _Olivia stated.

_"I'm deserve that. I don't know if I can get back into your good graces, Sergeant, but I'm gonna try." _You say back.

That scene can't get out of your head no matter how hard you try to not to remember. Nick's reaction when Amanda left their CO's office says it all. He seems hurt, really hurt. Fin has a sympathetic look on his face. Amanda feels bad she hadn't told Fin from the start she had fallen off the wagon. He would have told no one or maybe Nick. Nick would do anything to keep you from going after his stunt he pulled a couple of months back. She had 2 unread text messages one from Fin and the other from Nick both asking if you were all right, but Nick's text had another part to it. Why did he care if she was fine? It did seem cute that he cared. She gonna call him.

His phone wrong twice before answering. Nick spoke first, wondering if she was okay.

"Hey, I guess your okay." Nick said.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me falling off the wagon or me being UC. Murphy asked me to keep quiet if I was gonna help the both of us. The situation was out of my hand. I'm really sorry." Amanda said.

It was silent for a minute or two before Nick responded.

"We all meet situations where we can't back out of no matter what. I'm not mad at you. I'd just wished you one of us a signal." Nick said.

"Well, I'm glad someone is not mad at me." Amanda replied.

"Olivia's mad at you? I thought she knew from the start." Nick said quizitive.

"She did, she just no longer trust me." Amanda replied.

"Well, I still and so does Fin." Nick stated.

"Yeah, I know. Nick, you want to come over its only 9 and I could use some company." Amanda said.

"Yeah, why not. I'll be there soon." Nick said before hanging up.

Did she really just ask Nick to come over? He was only coming over to keep her company as she had asked. Nothing more, nothing less. Amanda started Pandora in her phone. She needed some music to calm herself down.

_Hello_

_You know you look even better than the way you did the night before…_

There was a knock, so Amanda stopped playing the song. Amanda looked through the peep hole and saw it was Nick. She opened the door and brought him inside. She offered him a beer and he took 1.

After a couple of beers they were both on the verge of being drunk. Amanda forgot she had Pandora playing, so she turned it back on. She was now sitting closer to Nick then before and he looked at Amanda. He put his hand on her cheek and Amanda kissed him. He kissed her and then pulled back. He didn't want to push her into anything if she wasn't ready.

_And the moment that you kissed my lips you know I started to feel wonderful…_

Amanda nodded her head and he kissed her. They both knew there was no turning back the moment they started kissing again. They wanted and the alcohol that was drunken earlier helped the process.

_It's something incredible, there's sex in your chemicals ooh, let's go you're the best way I know to escape the extraordinary this world ain't for you, and I know for damn sure this world ain't for me lift off and say goodbye_

_Just let your fire set me free oh…_

Amanda was now on top of Nick and his hands were under her shirt. She took this as her cue to take her shirt off. She took it off in one swift move and went to pull Nick's shirt off. Nick brought her face back to his.

_Moonshine, take us to the stars tonight take us to that special place that place we went the last time, the last time_

Nick had managed to switch there positions with him on top and Amanda under him. He was trailing kiss down her neck and was now sucking her neck. Amanda caught on to what he was doing and mumbled to him to leave no hickeys. He moved back to her lips.

_I know, I was with you last night but it feels like it's been so long and everybody that's around they know that I'm not myself when you're gone_

_It's good to see you again, good to see you again on top of the world, is where I stand when you're back in my life, life's not so bad when you're way up this high everything is alright, everything is alright…_

They heard knocking at Amanda's door and Nick got off her. She scrambled to find a shirt and then a sweater. Amanda motioned for Nick to go in her room. She fixed herself and opened the door it was Fin.

"Hey." Amanda said softly.

"I got worried when you didn't pick up." Fin said.

"You called. When? I'm sorry for I must've not heard it ring. I'm good Fin, promise." Said Amanda with a small smile.

"Good, call if anything is bothering you, alright." said Fin.

"I might take you up on your offer." Amanda replied before shutting the door.

Nick was behind Amanda and slipped his arms around her. Amanda turned around to look at him. She was shocked he was still here, maybe he wasn't as drunk as she thought. He has an estranged wife who could come back at any time with his daughter. There was no way she was gonna have sex with him and then he'd have to leave early. It be pathetic, sad and disappointing.

_Moonshine, take us to the stars tonight take us to that special place that place we went the last time, the last time, oh._

_Moonshine, your love it makes me come alive take us to that special place that place we went the last time, the last time, oh..._

Nick was looking back at Amanda. Her eyes were too perfect to look away from. It was clear they both weren't as drunk as they thought. He wanted to have sex, but the walk of shame wasn't something to be proud of. He smiled, leaned his face closer to Amanda's and kissed her. Who cares if he has to wake up an hour earlier? Tonight would be about them and no one else.

_Don't look down, don't you never look back we are not afraid to die young and live fast, give me good times, give me love, give me laughs_

_Let's take a ride to the sky before the night is gone…_

Nick lifted Amanda up and she wrapped her legs around his waste. There was no turning back this time. The moment they hit the bedroom Amanda took Nick's shirt off again and he took hers off. Amanda was under Nick trying to unbuckle his pants, but they were as stubborn as him. Nick chuckled and undid his for her. He then slipped hers off and thank goodness she was in pajama pants because they slipped right off.

_Moonshine, take us to the stars tonight take us to that special place, that place we went the last time, the last time, oh…_

Nick was trailing kisses down her to her torso and up. Whenever he reached Amanda's torso she'd arch her back. He was teasing, but she'd get him back for doing such a cruel thing. Amanda stretched her arm out in search for a little package that save both of their asses if this would continue. In no time they were both moaning. No turning back ever.

_Moonshine, your love it makes me come alive take us to that special place, that place we went the last time, the last time…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot. I think I did pretty good putting the lyrics within the story. This was just my POV on how Rollaro started. I feel like it happened the same episode as Gambler's Fallacy, but I could be wrong. Anyways I really do hope you enjoyed this! Leave a review of you like! _***I don't own Moonshine***


End file.
